Carl Bruner
Carl Bruner is the main antagonist in the 1990 movie Ghost. He was portrayed by Tony Goldwyn, who also portrays Michael Drucker in 6th Day. Role Carl was a good friend and colleague of the protagonist, a banker named Sam Wheat, until Sam discovered discrepancies in some of the bank accounts, which were the result of laundered money run by Carl on behalf of drug dealers. In order to steal Sam's security codes, Carl orders his partner, Willy Lopez, to attempt to rob Sam, though this results in Willy panicking and killing Sam with a gunshot. Carl sneaks into Molly's apartment and steals the codes. He plans to use them to access four million dollars from a laundered account and pay back his superiors. Upon realizing that Carl had a hand in his death, Sam (now a ghost) is now completely furious at Carl for his treachery, declaring he had a life. Carl himself begins to panic when he cannot access the fake bank account which is now closed. He learns that Oda Mae closed the account and declares that if the money is not returned, he will kill Sam's girlfriend, Molly. Sam catches both Carl and Willy trying to break into Oda Mae's apartment. Sam then physically attacks Willy, who attempts to escape from Sam but is killed in a traffic accident. Willy's ghost arises, only to be grabbed by a group of howling demons and pulled into Hell for his sins. Upon witnessing Willy's death, Carl flees from the scene. Close to the end, Carl arrives back to Molly's apartment, but they flee. Sam is left momentarily weakened by having possessed Oda Mae, leaving Molly and Oda Mae to fend for themselves against Carl. After evading him for a brief time, he seizes Ode Mae and threatens her at gunpoint for the money. Molly comes to Oda Mae's rescue and is knocked aside just as a fully recovered Sam arrives to help them by physically attacking Carl. Terror-stricken, Carl attempts to flee through a nearby window, but not before flinging a scaffolding hook in Sam's direction. The hook swings back and partially shatters the glass in the upper part of the window, which plummets down on Carl as he is climbing through, fatally impaling him through the chest. Carl becomes a ghost himself much to his astonishment and to Sam's grief. Sam then watches in silence as the shadowy demons arrive and drag a screaming Carl away into Hell for his sins. Personality Though he was initially Sam and Molly's good friend, Carl was at heart a conniving, self-serving coward. After Sam was killed he was more concerned with saving his own skin (especially when it came to making sure that his money laundering scheme went smoothly, as the drug dealers he was working for would kill him if things went bad) than mourning his friend. As a further sign of how heartless and treacherous Carl was, he even tried to seduce Molly while she was still mourning Sam, deliberately spilling coffee on his shirt so he could have an excuse to take it off while he was alone in a room with her. Trivia *Carl is similar to Le Chiffre and Conrad Grayson; they were wealthy bankers embezzled money and used it to finance criminal organizations. They all get killed off in the end. Videos Ghost (10 10) Movie CLIP - Carl's End (1990) HD|Carl Brunner's demise Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Business Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Torturer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Embezzlers Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Psychopath